


Aomine Daiki Route

by orphan_account



Series: Forgiving Love [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, F/M, ahhh idk how to feel yet..., aomomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Aomine's route, where Momoi has been working as a prostitute for 4 years. Aomine is a Chief Officer of the area and checks up on the club regularly for illegal activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine Daiki Route

_Clack, clack_

_Cling!_

"Ma'am, good morning!" As the door to the night club flew open and a shade of pink came into view, the waiters and waitresses who were busying themselves earlier gathered in two neat rows and bowed respectfully in its direction.

"Gooooood morning, everyone!" Momoi Satsuki greeted her employees gleefully. Today, she was sparkling as well in her sexy blood red one piece dress. 

"Sexy," she heard a male employee whisper to another, and her grin broadened.  _Tonight will be another good night!_ She thought to herself.

"The Kiseki Club -- opens at 10PM, and closes at 6 every morning. It is a place where a man's night becomes day, and the day becomes your night!" It is certainly a place where bored rich men come to hook up with the prostitutes working there.

The three always in demand are Riko Aida who offers SM Play, Alexandra Garcia who is popular for her looseness as a Spanish-American and offers experienced group sex.

And, of course, Momoi Satsuki -- the owner of the night club top on the wanted list every night for her perfect figure and soothing voice. It is an urban legend that she can make even a playboy come just with her heated stare.

_Clang._

"Alright, everyone!" Momoi clapped her hands as she heard the sound of leather shoes approaching. "Our first customer of the night is here! To your positions!"

"Yes, ma'am!" 

As everyone got to their positions, Momoi gave her cheeks a light tap. "Yosh! Here's to another great night--" She turned around, and she couldn't say she was exactly pleased with what she saw, or rather, bumped into.

"...Oi, Satsuki. You've got your lipstick on my uniform  _again_..."

It was Aomine Daiki, Momoi's childhood friend. Also, current Chief of the Police Forces' branch in their area. Meaning to say, he was here for his monthly duty of checking the club.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi gasped in surprise and tore herself away from the bulky man apologetically. "Isn't it kind of early for the check-up? Is something wrong?"

Aomine sighed. "It's this." He held out a hand sewn bag Momoi would've recognised anywhere. Her smile faded and she accepted the bag awkwardly. She knew without looking in it that the bag contained her favourite cherry cake baked by her mother.

"...Did she come look for you again?" Momoi asked after a few seconds of silence. Aomine scratched his head, not meeting her eyes either. "Yeah. The debt's almost cleared, right? She really wants you home."

"..." Momoi shook her head sadly. She couldn't; not just because of the debts, but because she couldn't face her mother. Not after their fight when Momoi told her the plan, and was chased out of the house. Of course Momoi knew her mother didn't mean it, but still...

"Ahh, I get it, I get it!" Aomine roughly ruffled Momoi's hair, and she managed to swallow back her tears. "I'll just tell her the usual, 'kay?"

Momoi hung her head. "Thank you, Dai-chan. I'm sor..."

"Don't apologise," the policeman grunted as he adjusted his cap. "It's just my duty."

 _Clang!_ The sound of Aomine's footsteps gradually disappeared, and Momoi sighed.  _Duty, huh? Dai-chan, you idiot..._

 _Cling, clang!_ Momoi snapped to attention immediately. It was a different person this time -- a real customer. She put on her professional smile, and went to escort the man.

"Hyuuga-san!" she smiled at the familiar stern face of the man in the business suit. He was a frequent customer, and has always asked for...

"I'm looking for Riko," he said somewhat bashfully and handed Momoi the amount of cash for a night. "Certainly," Momoi answered and accepted the notes. With a wave of her hand, a waitress came forward and led Hyuuga to where Riko awaited. Momoi chuckled to herself.  _It's so obvious he likes her... It's a wonder how they aren't together yet. Ah, though I can't really say that myself..._

Having a crush on a childhood friend was really troublesome, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I know nothing of night clubs and prostitutes (I couldn't find a better word) orz but I wanted to try writing something like this. I hope it'd improve as I write...


End file.
